


Ride A Painted Pony

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Wonderfalls
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for LJ comment_fic,  for the prompt that is the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride A Painted Pony

~*~

A giftshop probably wasn't the best place to work if you had Jaye's particular problem, but she was still surprised when a keychain eagle suddenly began badgering her again and again with the same cryptic message: "Ride a painted pony."

There was usually no context for the things the animals told her, so she couldn't even assume the obvious, and what was that even supposed to mean, anyway?

She stewed over it all morning (even after putting the keychain under a box in the storeroom), only to step outside on her lunch break and spy a multicolored cruiser-bike parked in front of the fountain, taunting her with its tacky conspicuousness and just waiting for her to steal it and transport herself to her own (surely embarrassing) doom.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
